I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting and receiving data in a communication system.
II. Background
In a communication system, a transmitter may encode a packet of data to obtain code bits, interleave the code bits, and map the interleaved bits to modulation symbols. The transmitter may then process and transmit the modulation symbols via a communication channel. The communication channel may distort the data transmission with a particular channel response and may further degrade the data transmission with noise and interference. A receiver may obtain received symbols, which may be distorted and degraded versions of the transmitted symbols. The receiver may process the received symbols to recover the data packet.
The encoding by the transmitter may allow the receiver to reliably recover the data packet based on the degraded received symbols. The transmitter may perform encoding based on a forward error correction (FEC) code that generates redundancy in the code bits. The receiver may utilize the redundancy to improve the likelihood of recovering the data packet.
Newer communication systems may support very high data rates and may also use low latency or delay. A receiver in such a communication system may need to process a large amount of data in a short amount of time. Since decoding is typically a computationally intensive operation, the receiver may use a large amount of processing power in order to meet high data rate and low latency specifications. A high throughput decoder that can process a large amount of data with short delay may be highly desirable.